kamenriderdsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hibiki
Bio Hibiki is one of the most seasoned Oni currently in service. It is not known exactly when he began his training, but it is said that Hibiki became an Oni training alone and has surpassed all former Oni by being the first to wield the Armed Saber. Hibiki has a strong sense of ethics and believes constantly training oneself to keep up their strength. Throughout the series he is seen training by himself and with other Oni. He is seen as somewhat of a teacher by other Oni, even though Hibiki sees himself as just another fighter in the war against the Makamou. Due to his training, he is seldom seen worrying, he believes that with constant training, he will always come out on top and does not need to worry about his safety. His trademark is his special salute which he does every time to either greet others or bid them farewell. Unlock Conditions *Rider Generation 1: Unlock and clear Stage 3-4 *Rider Generation 2: Unlock and clear Stage 2-1 Moves *A: Demon Technique: Demon Fire *← or → + A:　Exploding Crimson Style *A (Mid-jump): Demon Style: Demon Nail *R: Disk Animal (Rider ability) Quotes Stage 1: Hibiki vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Shadow: Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. Hibiki: In any case, if you aren’t picky, I’m pretty well trained. Hibiki: When the enemy is chosen, I fight with all my strength. After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… Hibiki: You… What are you scum even planning to do here?! Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… Shadow: You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… Shadow: Are in a game for survival!! Stage 2: Hibiki vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? Hibiki: I wonder if this will turn out well…? Neo Life Form: When I kill you all, I’ll be the strongest. Hibiki: “Kill you all”, what strong words to use. Hibiki: Although you’re apparently a kid inside, I can’t just let you go. After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? Neo Life Form: No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! Hibiki: Strength isn’t something that just comes naturally to anyone. Hibiki: I myself had to train myself well to gain that power. Stage 3: Hibiki vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, Apollogeist: I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! Hibiki: A Rider…? Hibiki: I’d prefer if you called me an “Oni”. Hibiki: Well, something like doesn’t matter here… After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… Apollogeist: But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. Hibiki: … Still, what kind of person is Judah? Hibiki: Why are you following his will? Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. Hibiki: Rule? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… Apollogeist: To create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Stage 4: Hibiki vs Shadowmoon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Hibiki: I’m Hibiki… I’m an Oni, pleased to meet you. Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… Shadowmoon: To decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you sooner or later and my goal will be concretized too. Hibiki: Defeat all of us…? Hibiki: I train my techniques pretty well, do really you think it’ll be so easy to defeat us? After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Shadowmoon: Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. Hibiki: Alright, fine. You can count on me telling him. Shadowmoon: And, one more thing… Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… Hibiki: He isn’t just a scientist? What do you mean…? Stage 5: Hibiki vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. Hibiki: Why would you want to make us disappear? Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: What would happen if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! Hibiki: So, you want to change history by making us disappear? Judah: Isn’t it the same even for you, Oni, who work to erase the Makamou? Judah: They have their own circumstances too, but are just “the enemy” to you. Hibiki: My path is to protect people’s lives, Hibiki: And, I’m just doing what I must to live too. Hibiki: I don’t think I’m conceited if I call that justice. Hibiki: So, this time again, I’m doing just what’s necessary. Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Riders, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Trivia Gallery hibiki1.png hibiki2.png hibiki3.png hibiki4.png External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders